


Comment se distraire en cours d’histoire de la magie

by Ambrena



Series: Divertissements poudlardiens [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, In Public, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petite leçon pratique des manières de se divertir en cours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment se distraire en cours d’histoire de la magie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le 5ème round de Kink en Stock, pour le prompt : Harry Potter - Théodore Nott/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini - Physical responses - "Par Merlin ! Arrêtez, nous sommes en cours !"

Ils se trouvaient en cours d’histoire de la magie. Un cours commun avec les Serdaigles, mais même eux manifestaient des difficultés à s’intéresser au contenu des informations débitées par Mr Binns, d’un ton morne. Le cours du professeur fantôme était assommant, comme toujours. Mais Théodore et Blaise avaient toujours de bonnes idées pour se distraire en cours.

Enfin, le qualificatif « bonnes » était sans doute très nettement exagéré… Disons plutôt « intéressantes ».

Les doigts sombres et fins de l’un couraient le long de la cuisse de Draco, en remontant de plus en plus, tandis que Théo s’affairait un peu plus haut. Le blond se sentait réagir, de manière physique : ses joues rosissaient, ses genoux tremblaient, et surtout, son sexe se dressait de plus en plus haut au rythme des caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées.

« Par Merlin ! s’exclama Draco à voix basse. Arrêtez, nous sommes en cours !

-Mais il ne se rendra compte de rien », lui murmura Blaise à l’oreille. Son souffle chaud atteignit son cou, ce qui le fit rougir encore un peu davantage.

« Il ne se rend jamais compte de rien, mais peut-être qu’il le verra un jour, protesta Draco.

-Et c’est ce qui rend la chose si excitante. », conclut Théodore. Il entreprit de retrousser la longue robe de sorcier qui faisait obstacle à son désir, puis à lentement baisser la braguette de son compagnon, devenu écarlate mais trop avide pour le repousser.

Le contact direct de cette main sur son sexe faisait merveille. Heureusement que Binns était aussi aveugle à tout ce qui n’avait pas trait à son ennuyeux cours !

Mais Blaise avait trouvé encore mieux.

« Oups, ma plume ! » feignit-il de s’étonner en laissant tomber l’objet en question. Lorsqu’il s’agenouilla pour soi-disant la ramasser, il s’attarda bien évidemment à un point bien précis de l’anatomie de Draco, en l’effleurant de la langue. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement surpris, qu’il camoufla en quinte de toux.

Contrairement au professeur, les autres élèves n’étaient pas dupes et nombre d’entre eux lorgnaient du coin de l’œil cette mystérieuse table du fond, lieu de toutes les débauches. Le blond ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ces regards moqueurs ou aguicheurs.

Le Noir savoura son gland comme une friandise, puis l’avala d’un coup. Le jeune Malfoy avait été excité depuis tant de temps qu’il ne put se retenir à temps et qu’il éjacula dans sa bouche. Le tentateur avait prévu le coup et recracha la substance au goût infâme dans son mouchoir, qui en avait vu d’autres.

Mais son tourment n’était pas encore achevé. Lorsqu’il se releva, Blaise prit soin de glisser l’une de ses mains entre les cuisses de son voisin, que Théodore embrassait silencieusement dans le cou. Le pénis amolli reprit peu à peu force et vigueur – lentement, mais sûrement.

Si c’était possible de mourir de honte, Draco n’aurait plus été de ce monde. Car son corps répondait de manière totalement incontrôlée aux attentions de ses deux amants, qui ne savaient manifestement pas quand s’arrêter.

Une douloureuse érection tendait de nouveau sa robe, grâce à Zabini, et Nott s’en chargea dans un sourire chafouin, en prenant la place de la main sombre. A eux deux, à force de caresses, ils réussirent à susciter un deuxième éclair blanc, fulgurant.

Malfoy se remettait à peine de ses émotions lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, afin de le libérer de ses exquis tourmenteurs - car les autres professeurs n’étaient pas aussi distraits que celui-ci, malheureusement.

Ce soir, en revanche…

Il sentit ses mains devenir moites par anticipation.


End file.
